A Good Life
by Recovering4life
Summary: Sequel to A SACRED LIFE. Chase nearly dropped his phone as sheer horror crept inside of him. The idea that Emma was pregnant and alone with a woman as insane as Matilda Greenwich made his stomach churn and his heart beat dangerously fast. If everything Cameron said was true, Matilda Greenwich had profiled Emma and him simply because she wanted their baby...Chase/OC...
1. Chapter One: I Never Told You

**Author's Note:**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry! See you at the bottom. Sorry it's kinda short.  
**

**Recovering4life**

* * *

**Chapter One: I Never Told You **

"_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_Still, you're gone_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_I know it's never gonna come again_  
_I miss everything about you, without you…"_

~ "I Never Told You" – Colbie Caillat

_**Tuesday…August 7…**_

Emma walked into Cuddy's office for lunch and stood with both hands on the back of a chair waiting for Cuddy to get off the phone. She was frustrated with both Chase and House. Neither of them was talking to her. Chase had come home late last night and had been asleep that morning when she'd left for work. When she'd called him around ten o'clock his phone had gone straight to voice mail. Emma had left him a nice message asking how his day was going and if he needed anything. However the truth was that it was driving her crazy that he wasn't talking or saying anything about their baby and with House avoiding her all morning, she was ready to blow up on the next person who pissed her off whether it be nurse, doctor or patient.

Cuddy ending the call by put down the phone and looked up at Emma, "I know what you're going to say."

"What am I going to say?" Emma said sitting down in the chair in front Cuddy's desk trying to hold herself together for the next few minutes.

"Chase was fired and you're pissed at me because I let it happen," Cuddy sighed.

"I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed at both Robert and House."

Cuddy raised her eyebrow, "You're pissed at both of them?"

"I got a call last night and when I told him what it was about he just left. He didn't come back till late and he hasn't talked to me since," Emma said.

"What did you tell him?" Cuddy asked sitting up in her chair more.

"I'm pregnant," Emma said fighting back the tears that she refused to let fall, "And Robert walked out of the house when I told him."

Cuddy blew a breath out, "He just walked out?"

"He said that he had to go for a drive to think," She replied grabbing tissues from Cuddy's desk, "He came back late and was asleep when I left this morning. Not to mention he hasn't called me back or anything every time I've tried to call him."

Emma slummed back in the chair trying to keep her emotions in check as both women sat silently until Cuddy spoke up, "Congrats on the baby. I'm happy for you."

Emma just stared at Cuddy sadly, "Thanks but I just don't feel as happy as I should probably be. I'm wondering if I just made the biggest mistake of my life by taking Robert Chase back."

"This is all going to work out," Cuddy promised, "Now has House hired a team yet?"

"Last time I saw him he was playing his electric guitar in his office," Emma said emotionlessly with a shrug, "Besides that I don't know what he's doing and frankly I don't care. He's not touching patients and if he's in violation of some stupid American noise ordinance, that's not my area of law."

Cuddy grabbed a chart off her desk and stood up, "Yeah well now he's got a patient so get your guns ready."

"That's funny," Emma mumbled as she stood up to follow Cuddy out of the office. At the entry way to the clinic they both went separate ways. Cuddy went to go to House and Emma went to go to the cafeteria for a cup of tea.

* * *

Emma walked through the door of House's office and watched as he stood at the erase board staring at the janitor.

"Please tell me you're not hiring the janitor as your consult," she said as she crossed her arms, "House, you're supposed to be hiring a team of doctors. Where is this team?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "If you've come back to beg for Chase's job, there's a line in the lobby."

"I don't give two shits about Chase's job. I'm here because you're supposed to interviewing fellowship applicants. Since you fired my husband and both Cameron and Foreman resigned, you have no team. You're supposed to have a team of three to have this department. No team, no department." Emma reasoned to House, "Now go look at some applications. I know that you and Cuddy have a bet but you do need a team and that's the bottom line."

"Are you always this bossy with Chase?" House asked as he wrote another idea down on the board, "What do you think Doctor Buffer? Isn't she a bitchy lawyer?"

Maybe it was that she was becoming more emotional or it was stress but Emma felt tears again as she crossed her arms even more tightly over her chest, "Am I really as bossy as you think I am? Honestly?"

House just stared at her with his mouth slightly open as did the janitor.

"Dear God just answer the question House," she snapped at him, "Am I really as bossy as you think I am?"

"Not at all," he answered smoothly, "I'm just being a smart ass."

Emma rolled her eyes and left the office not bothering to reply. She didn't care about what he did really or how he did it. As long as the crush victim he was treating was healed, she didn't give two shits about anything.

* * *

Chase put the last finishing touch on the dinner that he'd cooked for the night. He hadn't meant to upset Emma when he'd left the night before but he'd needed time to process everything. He'd gone from waking up an employed husband with a happy wife to being an unemployed father-to-be with a wife who he was sure would take him to the chopping block the moment that she set foot in the house. Grabbing the box of matches from the cupboard, he lit the candles that he'd set on the counter top and on the table.

He'd made her favorite meal in the hopes that maybe she'd be in a good mood if she ate. He heard a car door close and the sound of the dogs barking. Going to the garage door, he opened it just as Emma was going to grab the door knob. They stopped and stared at each other for a minute until he stepped aside to let her in. She didn't say anything to him as she walked past him.

"I made dinner," Chase called watching her walk and slowly following her. He stood in the center of the foyer and watched as she climbed the wrap around stairs, "Are you hungry?"

Emma stopped and looked at him, "I'm not hungry Robert Chase. I'm mad as hell at you. I tell you what's supposed to be happy news and instead you leave saying that you have to think and told me to stop talking to you. You making dinner will not simply absolve you of anything!"

He just looked up at her and stuck his hands in his pocket, "Please come and eat. I know you're mad at me but-"

Emma didn't say anything and continued up the stairs as Chase called after her. She ignored him the rest of the night and didn't come down stairs again.

After cleaning up from dinner and showering in a guest bathroom, Chase had made himself up a bed on the leather couch in the office. It was a little after midnight when he heard movement down stairs. Opening his eyes tiredly he saw Emma standing in the foyer with a foil covered plate of food. She was stealthily trying to sneak it back upstairs without waking him or the dogs. Smiling, Chase closed his eyes again happy to know that his forethought about starvation driving Emma out of their bedroom had been true.

* * *

Walking down stairs the next morning, Emma tried to hook the cross pendent necklace around her neck. The night before hadn't gone well. Cuddy had called her late demanding an emergency meeting about 'Doctor Buffer' and House's attempt to use the janitor to get the 'dirty' work as he called it, done. The family was threatening to sue them to impersonation and Emma's head was already in defensive mode as she was trying to come up with a strategy to counter the threats the family made legally against House. Her head was bent as she searched for the hook and stood at the counter waiting on the decaf coffee to finish brewing. Large hands covered hers and the clasp. Chase quickly hooked the necklace that she'd been failing to do for five minutes. Emma turning around she looked at an equally tired Chase.

"I figured that since you didn't have dinner you'd at least let me make you breakfast," he told her as she dodged a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Wilson called; he and I are meeting for breakfast." Emma replied stiffly. She moved away from him and he followed her. Picking up her black trench coat, she belted the waist and slipped her feet into her heels. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door that led to the garage where their cars were parked. Reaching for the door knob, Emma turned the knob and went to pull it open when a hand stopped her

"Don't do that," Chase said putting his hand against the front door as she tried to open it again.

"Do what?" Emma snapped as she turned around and glared at him.

"That thing you're doing now. I'm trying to say I'm sorry and you won't let me. You're shutting me out and making us both miserable. I know for a fact that Wilson didn't call you because he called me ten minutes ago asking how the job search was going. So please, don't do that." Chase snapped back at her. He frustrated that she was being stubborn with him and it showed on his face.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, "How should I react to you? I tell you that I'm pregnant and you walked out! You who said that you'd never do that again! You had the one reaction that I had hoped never to get!"

He exhaled hard and stepped back. Turning his back to her, Chase put his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling, "Can you try standing in my shoes for thirty seconds? I go from being an employed doctor who is happily married to an unemployed doctor and father-to-be in the space of a day. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed Emma. Things have changed for us for the better but it doesn't mean that everything perfect. We have bills to pay, a-"

"Can you just stop talking about money and just tell me that you're at least happy?" Emma said tearfully, "I don't need you to tell me that you're overwhelmed because I feel just as stressed out as you do. But please just at least tell me that you're somewhat excited about this."

Chase turned back around and looked at her, "I'm happy Emma. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"The timing is bad."

Emma laughed bitterly, "There's the classic Chase that I know. My God, I thought that we'd been through this but apparently we're not. The couch is yours again tonight Chase. I don't want you in my bed or by me at all today or anytime soon. Please tell I didn't just make the mistake of a life time by taking you back and into my bed again."

She opened the door before he could say anything and quietly shut it behind her leaving Chase stunned. Her words of making a mistake of a lifetime kept running through his head as he walked numbly back to the kitchen wondering if that was how Emma really felt about everything or if she was simply saying that to get him to hurt as much as she was hurting.

* * *

House limped down the hall towards Emma as she stepped off the elevator, "There you are. I need you to convince this family that their loved one had an abortion…or two."

"I'm not in the mood House," Emma snapped as she stepped off the elevator and began walking down the hall towards the office.

"Do you use that phrase on Chase a lot?" he asked rudely as Emma looked at him with an annoyed edge. He put his cane up against the doorway and watched her carefully.

"Go to hell," Emma told him without emotion as she ducked under the cane and walked to the conference table, "Just so you know, I had a meeting with your patient's family and they've agreed to wavy any legal action as long as you and only you treat their patient. No Doctor Buffer shit."

She dropped her work bag down on a metal chair and moved to flip the coffee machine on. She grabbed the decaf coffee that was never used and opened it.

"You're pregnant." House said amused as he watched her begin to make coffee.

"You haven't gone through the list of applicants," she shot back as she flipped the coffee on and listened as the machine clunked to life and began to brew.

"You're pissed at Chase," House reasoned as he limped over to the conference table and sat down.

"You're driving me crazy," Emma said trying to keep calm and not scream at House.

"When you're pissed you sound really Australian," House continued as he began to twirl his cane.

"Do you want you're department closed down?" She asked turning around and gripping the back of the closest chair tightly.

"What did Chase do?" House asked, "Tell you he's got the hots for Cameron still?"

"Shut up House," Emma nearly yelled, "Stay out of my personal life and answer the bloody question! Do you want your department to be shut down?"

"You're pregnant. That's why you're so pissed at everyone and everything," House retorted with a smirk, "That sorry bastard's got to put up with all your hormones. Luckily I'm a champion at navigating pregnancy hormones. So what did he do? Tell you he didn't want little rug-rats anymore?"

Emma snorted, "You are unbelievable."

"Lay whatever your problems are on daddy kido. I survived your mother's pregnancy and I can defiantly survive yours."

With a shake of her head, Emma left House's office leaving him fully satisfied that her lack of responses was just as good as conformation. Slipping into the women's rest room, Emma took her cell phone out of her pocket and debated calling Chase. There wasn't much he could do and she doubted that he'd listen to her troubles. She didn't know why but every time she felt like things were going to start being smooth sailing for them, something happened and it felt like being kicked back down the ladder. Putting her phone back in her pocket, Emma squared her shoulders and tried to push any thoughts of Chase out of her mind. She needed to focus on work and thinking about the what-ifs and failures didn't help her out in anyway.

* * *

Chase sat at in the office looking at jobs online. He'd sent out plenty of resumes and he'd received two call backs for interviews. Apparently working for House made him incredibly valuable but he wasn't happy with how things were with Emma at the moment. If he could go back in time and kick his own ass he would. His reaction to the news of her pregnancy was not his brightest moment and he knew that walking out of that conversation was like a nail in his own coffin. There was no telling how long she'd be angry with him and trying to scale her temperament was going to be a challenge in the coming months. Chase had a feeling if he didn't watch what he said around her during this pregnancy, he'd quickly become target practice and it wasn't something he wanted.

Sighing, Chase leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. They hadn't even talked about anything yet. Had she even scheduled an appointment to see a doctor? Chase almost felt reluctant to plan very far ahead. Emma had already had three unsuccessful pregnancies. Who was to say this one would be successful?

If he'd learned anything from House, it was plan for the worst and the worst thing that would happen was that Emma would miscarry again. He hoped that it never came to that with Emma but he was concerned about everything deep down. She had both miscarriages at eight weeks and it was clear to him that she wasn't very far along at all. If she hadn't noticed that she was late than it was still very early and anything could go wrong.

Feeling the buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket, Chase fished it out and frowned seeing he'd missed Cuddy's call earlier. He dialed his voice mail and listened.

_"Chase, this is Lisa Cuddy. I was hoping that you and I could talk. I want to make you an offer. Call me back."_

Hitting redial, Chase waited patiently for Cuddy to pick up hoping that he was getting good news. He hoped it wasn't a call from Cuddy saying that Emma had already lost the baby.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Okay, I know I really have no excuses for how late this puppy is but in my defense I will say that I originally planned to kill off Chase (ducking right now) and decided not to. Thus I had to go back and redo a lot of things and I'm so sorry that I got everyone's hopes up. However, I am very happy to say that I'm back and will be posting every TUESDAY or THURSDAY depending! See you soon!:) **


	2. Chapter Two: Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Thursday! I've decided that Thursdays will be posting day. It's too much to try and update three stories by Tuesday so this story has its own special day! Thanks to everyone who left a review!  
**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sweet Thing **

"…_C'mon sweet thing  
Won't you climb on out of your window while the world's sleeping?  
You know I need you and there's no way I'll be leaving  
'Til we're kissing on the porch swing, oh my little sweet thing_

_Yeah, I know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow_  
_But I just couldn't wait so I had to borrow_  
_Uncle Jake's Mustang, it's his favorite car_  
_And so I can't stay long_

_Standing here feeling like a love struck Romeo_  
_All I wanna do is hold you close and steal a little more time_  
_Is that such a crime?_

_Sweet thing_  
_The moon is high and the night is young, come on and meet me_  
_In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree, it's a good thing_  
_And I'm wishing_

_C'mon sweet thing_  
_Won't you climb on out of your window while the world's sleeping?_  
_'Cause you know I need you and there's no way I'll be leaving_  
_'Til we're kissing on the porch swing, oh my sweet thing, woo!_  
_Oh my sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing_

_Oh my sweet thing_  
_The moon is high and the night is young, come on and meet me_  
_In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree, it's a good thing_  
_Tell me I'm not dreaming, oh!_

_Sweet thing_  
_Won't you climb on out of your window while the world's sleeping?_  
_'Cause you know I need you and there's no way I'll be leaving_  
_'Til we're kissing on the porch swing, oh my little sweet thing, woo!_  
_Aw c'mon sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing_

_C'mon, little now_  
_Oh my little sweet thing, yes you are…"_

~ "Sweet Thing" – Keith Urban

_**August 8…Wednesday…**_

Chase sat down in the chair opposite Cuddy's desk and looked at her questioningly.

"You're not going to yell at me right on Emma's behalf?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest feeling like a teenager called into the head master's office.

Cuddy gave a short chuckle, "Want me to?"

"I'm already getting the cold shoulder from my wife. That's more than enough. I got the gist, I screwed up. Why'd you call me again?" Chase said sitting up straighter.

Cuddy sighed and looked Chase seriously, "You know that Herman Mitchell, our current chief of surgery is resigning and it will be effective as of next week, right?"

"I heard from Wilson it's because he cheated and in the divorce his wife claimed the house and most of the money," Chase said with a shrug, "Just a rumor but I've heard about his resignation."

Cuddy puffed up her cheeks and blow out, "How does Wilson know about that?"

"So it's true then? Mitchell asked Wilson for a divorce attorney. Apparently the wife's taking him to the cleaners on this one. She's what… wife number six? House will be happy to know that he was right about Mitchell's fidelity…again."

"I'll talk to Wilson later," Cuddy said sharply, "Anyways…I need a new Chief of Surgery."

Chase shrugged again as he leaned back in the office chair, "So you promote internally like you've always done. I don't know why you need me."

"I can't really promote internally," Cuddy sighed.

"Why?"

"No one can really stand up to House nor do they want to work with House."

Chase snorted, "This is because of House? You called me to help you brainstorm who to hire based on who could stand up to House? Thanks Cuddy for trying to fill my free time but no thanks."

Cuddy looked annoyed, "No I called you to offer you the job of Chief of Surgery Chase because you have worked with him for a long time and know him and can't really be intimidated by him."

"You called me his 'yes man' two years ago when you were mad at me," Chase pointed out.

"Emma wouldn't let you do something that's very damaging or dangerous to your medical license or reputation and she can check House when needed. Think of it this way, the three of you have powers of checks and balances. Plus you're a fantastic surgeon," Cuddy begged, "I'm desperate; no one wants to work with House."

"So you want to put me, Emma and House in a three way power struggle that you think will balance out? You're mad. For starters I'm married to the woman and I'm not even gonna lie by saying I wear the pants in the relationship," Chase said throwing his hands up, "I don't know if you know this but when Emma twists arms to get what she wants, she really can twist Cuddy. This isn't gonna work. Sorry to be the barer of bad news but this plan isn't going to work."

"Please?" Lisa begged again, "I like you, I'll increase the salary. Mitchell made Three-hundred and fifty thousand; I'll pay you four-hundred thousand. Am I crazy now?"

Chase just stared at her trying to take in the salary that she'd just offered, "Is that before or after taxes?"

"After," Cuddy said, "You have all your benefits like before just better plus bonuses. Do we have a deal? You'll be my chief of surgery?"

He'd be an idiot to turn it down. Emma would murder him if he did anyway. He could just see her talking the butcher's knife in the kitchen and jabbing it into his back while he slept.

"You know that Emma and I are having a baby and that we aren't sure what exactly our plans are yet," he told her quietly as he rested his elbows on his knees, "With the amount of money you're offering me Lisa, Emma will have the option of not coming back to work. She could be a stay a home mother like she always wanted to be when she was growing up. Will I still have a job if Emma does leave? I'm not going to take it if you're only hiring me because of her and House. I needed to know that you're not going to just toss me out the window when you feel like it."

Cuddy looked at him seriously, "I'm hiring you Doctor Chase because you're a good surgeon and I need a surgeon right now. You're bonus is keeping House in line. As for Emma, I'm not going to fire you on any account of what she does. You're two separate employees. You're a good surgeon. End of story, that's why I'm hiring you. Fuck up and then maybe I will fire you."

Chase grinned, "When you put it that way, how can I refuse? I accept you offer."

Cuddy smiled triumphantly and they shook on it.

* * *

Chase walked down the hallway to Wilson's office and knocked before opening the door.

"What's up?" Wilson said leaning back in his chair as Chase sat down across from him.

"I just saw Cuddy," Chase replied, "She gave me an offer."

"Which was?"

"She hired me as her Chief of Surgery to hopefully prevent House from doing any insane surgeries," Chase said putting his hands on his hip as he stood in front of Wilson's desk, "Now I guess I'm practically her lap dog that is supposed to make sure all the other puppies behave."

"And that's a bad thing?" Wilson asked.

"No it's not. She's paying almost five times what I made under House," Chase said as he sat down on the couch.

"Did you talk to Emma about it?"

"When Cuddy offered me a job paying four-hundred dollars a year, I'd be an idiot to turn it down. She'd want me to take the job." Chase said, "Besides, with that kind of money we could finish paying off our debts and we'd be able to provide for our children better, send them to good schools. Emma could stay at home with them. My hours won't really be so hectic and I could actually spend time with my wife and family. I couldn't turn it down Wilson regardless of what Emma would or would not have said."

Wilson nodded, "It makes sense. You should go check with Emma and see what she thinks though."

Chase nodded and stood, "I can't think of one reason why she'd tell me not to talk the job Wilson."

"I know. Just tell her before someone else does," Wilson grinned, "She'll be pissed if she hears it through the grape vine."

* * *

He found Emma seated at House's desk filling out paperwork. When he walked in she didn't bother to look up at him or when he sat down across from her in the chair by the desk.

"How are the interviews going for House's new team?" he asked.

"I don't like doing this," Emma answered, "It's boring and the people who come in here are idiots."

Chase snorted, "Alright House."

She looked up at him, "Why are you here? I can't figure out why you're in your ex-bosses office or why you're talking to me."

"Well, you're my wife and it is one o'clock and I came to if you'd had lunch yet," Chase said causally as he picked up House's ball and played with it.

"I'm busy. I'll have lunch at two." Emma said even though the growl of her stomach disproved her statement.

"How about I get you lunch instead?" Chase suggested as he put the ball back down, "The diner where we always got food is open. Lunch is half priced."

Emma raised an eyebrow challengingly, "What if I want a full price meal from the cafeteria?"

"Then I'll get you that," He said staring back at her.

She didn't reply but stood up and slipped on the nude pumps that had been on the floor at the side of the desk. Standing in the light of the window, Chase could see the slip that she had on under the thin white dress she wore. The white dress hit at her knees and was summery with capped sleeves. It made him want to touch her and kiss her neck.

"I want a grilled cheese with tomato soup with croutons and a large vanilla shake," Emma said standing in front of him. She was eye level with his lips and resisted the urge to simply lean in and kiss him.

"If that's what you want Emma," Chase said softy as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "The diner it is."

* * *

Chase looked across the booth where they sat in the diner eating. Emma took a bite of her grilled cheese and chewed.

"I spoke to Cuddy today," he said trying to start another conversation instead of sitting in silence.

"What did she want?" Emma asked putting her sandwich down.

Leaning back in his chair, Chase crossed his arms, "She offered me the job as head of surgery and I accepted. She is offering to pay me a lot of money Emma plus benefits and bonuses. I couldn't turn it down."

Emma slowly stopped chewing and looked at him, "So it's true that Mitchell's resigning?"

He nodded, "She offered me a raise if I took the position. Apparently no one wants to work for her because of House. He's scaring off the applicants."

"So she's hiring you because you can deal with House not because she likes you as a surgeon?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chase winced a little, "When you put it that way, yeah I guess. She said that she thought that I was a great surgeon and the fact that I could stand up to House got me the raise."

She was silent for a moment and Chase continued, "It'll be worth it Emma. I'll have more time off and my schedule won't be crazy. We'll have time to spend with the baby-"

"You literally freaked on me a few days ago about having a baby please don't make that a part of your speech." Emma snapped at him.

He exhaled and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table, "You have every right to be upset with me that fine but don't think that I don't want this anymore. I'm happy Emma it's just-"

"You don't want to be a dad?"

"No, I was overwhelmed that my wife was telling me that I was going to be a father the same day that my boss fired me," Chase said trying to remain calm, "I'm sorry Emma that I walked out on you but I just needed a moment to take it in. I'm not upset about the baby, I couldn't be happier about it. I'm excited that we'll get to be parents. I'm not afraid of ending up like my dad. He's taught me everything not to do. I'm happy, really, I've very happy."

He gave her a soft smile and she looked at him tearfully, "Why didn't you just say that the night you left?"

"Because you were angry and it was understandable. We just both needed time to cool our heads so we could talk like we are now," Chase said, "I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't."

Emma nodded and put down her spoon, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and made you sleep on the couch."

"The office couch is really comfortable actually," Chase laughed a little which made Emma laugh at little too.

"How much is Cuddy offering you?" Emma asked after the laughter had died down.

"Four hundred thousand, it's the average for Jersey in this area."

"That's a lot," she said, "Did you take the job?"

"I couldn't turn it down. It's a lot more than what I used to make. We could easily pay the debt we have, you could stay at home with the baby, we'd be able to send our children to school, good schools. Emma I couldn't turn it down and you know that I'm right."

Emma nodded and looked away, "I'm glad you took it."

The waitress came by with the bill and took their dishes away. Chase took out his wallet, "Do you think that you could take the afternoon off?"

Emma looked at him and nodded slowly, "House's department is at a standstill. I have nothing to do. He has one patient and that's it. Unless he tries anything I have nothing to do."

* * *

Sitting cross legged on the bed, Emma stared at Chase as he stood looking out the window. His arms were crossed and she took a deep breath in. She could see the muscles of his upper back and shoulders clear defined in the dark blue polo he wore. The top two buttons were undone and she shifted on the bed trying to stop herself from reaching out and touching him like she so desperately wanted to. She was torn between staying mad at him and just giving in and jumping him. Tugging at the hem of her dress, Emma spoke up, "I made an appointment with the doctor's office. It's for next week."

Chase just nodded and continued to look out the window.

"I was hoping that maybe you could get off work to go with me," Emma added quietly, "I would really like it if you were there."

He looked at her and moved to sit down on the bed, "I'll talk to Cuddy. I'm not really sure-"

"You're a department head now," Emma said with a smile, "You don't really need permission Robert. It'll be a nice change."

Chase cracked a smile, "I guess you're right."

She moved to sit beside him and held his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder, "If I said that I was scared you would laugh at me?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead, Chase laid back and pulled Emma with him, "I wouldn't laugh at you because I'll admit I'm a little scared too."

She nodded and rested her forehead against his neck and closed her eyes, "I'm so tired and I don't know whether or not to sleep or jump you."

Chase laughed out loud and moved over her keeping most his body weight off, "I more than happy to let you jump me."

He kissed her lips softly and she gave a soft moan as his hand moved up and over her thigh pushing her dress up. Her hands ran slowly down his chest and pulled his shirt out from under his jeans. When her hands made contact with his warm skin she felt goose bumps form where ever her hands had touched.

Chase's lips moved down her neck and he pulled down the capped sleeve of her dress down. Placing warm, wet kisses on her shoulder, Chase shifted and settled himself between her legs. Emma could feel the hardness of his arousal through their clothing and moved her hands down to undo his belt and jeans. His breathing became harsh in her ear as she slowly undid the belt buckle. Emma unhooked the button on his jeans next and slowly pulled down the zipper to his pants. Chase pulled back from her and took off his shirt. She rose to her elbows and leaned back looking at him with a passionate look in her eyes. Chase pulled the zipper down that was on the side of the dress and helped Emma to slide it off along with the white thong she wore. His lips returned to her neck and his hands moved to gently squeeze and play with her breasts. She moaned and dug her nails into his back as he kissed his way down her neck to her sternum. Emma's body was warm all over as Chase licked a hardened nipple and suckled on it. His mouth and hands were everywhere it seemed and she let her hands slip down his body again and she pushed his jeans down.

Running her hand down his flat stomach, Emma felt Chase's breathing hitch as she reached the waist band of his boxers and push them down also as he kicked off his jeans. His arousal was freed and he groaned when she touched him.

"Emma…" he said as she ran her hand up and down his hard shaft. He grinded against her hand and moved up to kiss her lips again.

Chase felt like he was about to explode from her touch and grabbed both her wrist pinning them by her head as he kissed her. Moving down again, he kissed down her chest and to her flat, toned stomach. Her legs spread naturally for him and Emma cried out as Chase's tongue ran over her clit. His hands held her hips and he leisurely licked her warm slit. He could feel her body relaxing into his touch and her moans encouraged him to continue. Taking a finger and gently pushing into her, Chase smiled to himself as he sucked gently on her bundle of nerves. Emma's cries of pleasure were intensifying as he gently mimicked the movement his own body would make with her soon and alternated between sucking and licking her clit. Emma could feel the coil in the pit of her stomach beginning and she grasped the back of Chase's head as he applied more pressure to her clit. It was like fireworks going off inside of her as her body rocked with a strong orgasm. His hand held her in place as Emma's body grinded against his hand and mouth riding out the pleasure that she could feel all over her body making her toes curl.

Chase moved back above her and used a hand to line himself up with her warmth. In a swift thrust he was buried deep inside her and they both moaned at the sensation of their bodies joining. He laid over her balancing himself on his elbows closing his eyes trying not to lose control. He could feel Emma's hands running up and down his sides and the feeling of her body pressed against his was driving his crazy.

"Em…" he moaned as he felt her hips move again.

It was all the encouragement he needed and Chase pulled out of her warmth slowly and thrust back in. He buried his face in her neck and grasped the back of her knees bring them up to his waist.

Each thrust brought them both closer to the edge. The waves of pleasure began to rise and her nails dug into his shoulder blades as Chase continued to moving faster in and out of her and he could feel the pull inside rising as the feeling of release came closer and closer to the surface.

In and out…in and out…faster…harder…more…

Chase cried out as the first waves of pleasure hit and her nails dug hard into his back. His whole body stiffened as he released into her warmth. His heart pounded in his chest as Emma's hands ran up and down his spine. Looking down at her, he breathed hard.

She looked serene with her eyes shut and her head turned to the side. Kissing her hairline, Chase rolled them to their sides and felt the aftermath feeling of content hit him as he pulled the down comforter over them both. Emma blinked up and him and gave him a lazy smile. Pulling her close to him, Chase gave her one last kiss and closed his eyes.

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone woke them both up later in the evening as Emma reached out to grab the phone and checked the message.

"Who is it?" Chase mumbled from behind her.

Emma read the text and closed her phone, "House solved the case. I guess the woman was misidentified."

He just grunted wrapping an arm back around her waist and pulled her under the blanket.

"I like my job even more now. I'm higher on the hospital staff now," Chase mumbled into her hair, "No more late night calls from House or anything. Only emergencies happen and I get called."

Emma giggled, "House will still call you. Don't doubt that for a minute."

"Cuddy offered Chase a job," Wilson said as he sat down in one of the chairs across from House's desk.

"I know," House said putting his feet up on the glass table, "He's the new Chief of Surgery."

Wilson nodded, "I bet Emma is pleased. Now can we please look at these applications?"

"Already did. Starting Monday, Survivor Princeton begins."

"Emma's going to kill you."

"Nah," House smiled, "She'll give me points for my creativity."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Three: A Thousand Years

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Thousand Years**  
_"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything_  
_Take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years…"_

~ "A Thousand Years" – Christina Perri

_**August 13…Monday…**_

Emma walked through the door of the hospital and spotted Cuddy marching towards her angrily.

"Go to the auditorium and tell House he has to hire three people not sixty!" she snapped angrily, "Now please!"

Emma raised her hands in mock surrender and left Cuddy standing at the nurse's station ready to kill someone. Taking her phone out, Emma dialed House's cell phone.

"House, this is Emma. Cuddy just yelled at me. Whatever you're doing be aware that I'm not afraid of turning you into the police."

Stepping out of the elevator, Emma breezed down the hall and opened the door to the auditorium and stopped. The room was full of doctor's in white coats and they all stared at her with a confused expression. House stood at the front of the room in his usual t-shirt, jeans and dress jacket as he leaned on his cane with a satisfied smirk on his face. A large projector was set up behind him that illuminated the familiar face of the some actor from the Wizard of Oz.

"And this lovely Aussie is Emma Chase. She's a lawyer, so don't piss her off. She's your lifeline to Cuddy. Don't piss either of them off or you're fired because they'll yell at me and I don't like getting yelled at," House announced loudly to the large group, "Are we clear?"

"Outside now," Emma snapped at him, "I'm not playing games House."

Everyone watched as House limped up the stairs and passed her with a smirk, "Behave ducklings and figure out what killed our already dead patient."

Slamming the door shut behind her once he'd walked out. Emma gave House an exasperated look and threw her hands up in the air, "What the fuck is that in there?!"

"Does Chase like you're dirty mouth?"

"Only if we're having hot, wild sex on the kitchen counter or in the bathtub," Emma snapped back clearly aggravated with him and not in the mood for any games.

House closed his eyes, "Can I have thirty seconds to get that image out of my head before it shocks me for like?"

"No, what's going on? Who are those people? You were told to hire three! Not everyone who brought you an application!"

"But they're my new team! Don't you like them? I figured sixty was better than three," House whined.

Emma groaned and rubbed her forehead, "Pick three to hire, fire the fifty seven and they better all be gone by the time I get back."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Where are you going?" House yelled after her.

"To see if the cafeteria is selling sweet pastries or something. I need something to help me cope with you today." Emma called back over her shoulder as she walked away cursing that she'd decided to come in early to work instead of laying in with Chase for a few extra minutes.

* * *

Chase stood washing his hands with surgical soap. He'd done his residency in surgery and in intensive care and it was nice to come back to basics. He was practicing the kind of medicine he'd trained for and it was nice to be back doing something he'd enjoyed. He was startled and nearly jumped when House slammed his cane on the metal counter next to him with a wicked grin on his face.

"I need to talk to you about your wife," he said with a smirk.

"I heard you royally pissed both her and Cuddy off this morning. What'd you do?" Chase asked wiping his hands off, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she's mad at you for a change instead of me."

House twirled his cane around, "She kinda yelled at me, I'll admit that."

Chase snorted, "Probably deserved that. What did you do?"

"Is she pregnant?" House blurted out next hoping to catch Chase off guard. Chase did stop and look at House with a raised eye brow.

"Now that's really none of your business. Did you ask her that? If you did, that's probably why she yelled at you," Chase said after a few tense seconds.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap," House said, "I saw on your time book that tomorrow you don't come in till one in the afternoon. Neither does Emma. Is it secret meeting with your mistress in a threesome or baby making appointment with some voodoo doctor?"

Chase exhaled and sat down on a stool, "You wish it was that, you really have no concept of privacy, do you?"

"So Emma is pregnant."

"What makes you so sure that she is?"

"She skipped the peanut butter toast earlier," House said, "That's a sign. Did you tell her that she shouldn't eat peanut butter? That it can prompt nut allergies in babies?"

Chase looked at House for a moment before rolling his eyes, "So she skipped the peanut butter? If I remember right she's wearing a light colored dress today. Maybe she didn't want to risk a stain. She's always been protective of her clothes besides this doesn't really concern you."

"Does it? I feel like as a member of any future greeting committee it does. Plus I've already survived one neurotic pregnancy in my lifetime. I figured you'd want some tips on pregnancy survival 101. Like learning how to gently tell an expecting mother she needs to lay off the chips," House said sarcastically with a shrug, "But I mean if you don't want any advice that's fine. I've got really good couch sleeping tips too. Plus I happen to know that Margie in pediatrics is a sucker for a good baby rumor. I've just got to text her and let her in on my scoop and you'll be planted six feet under by the Misses Chase."

Chase groaned imagining the tongue lashing he'd get when Emma found out the reason why there was a rumor going about them again, "Fine, yes, Emma is pregnant. We have an appointment tomorrow. Happy? Now will you please keep it to yourself? We're not ready to tell anyone yet."

"How far along is she?" House asked in a serious voice.

"I'd say less than eight weeks, more than four. She's petrified that she'll miscarry again House so leave her alone about it and try not to stress her out."

"Every time she miscarries, her chances of having another miscarriage increase."

"Not every pregnancy is the same. In her second one she had god awful morning sickness. She's hardly had any this time," Chase replied with an edge in his voice hating that House was right, "We're taking this a day at a time and we're not jumping the gun on anything."

"She might not be far enough along yet for the morning really bad like it was before. She might lose the fetus before then too."

Chase rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the counter, "Please don't upset her House. She's already upset enough. You might not see it but I do. She scared as hell about tomorrow and the coming weeks. Just…don't throw medical facts about her odds of miscarrying in her face. She already knows the odds."

House nodded quietly, "Tell me how the appointment goes tomorrow."

* * *

Chase sat in the waiting room next Emma, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he played a game on his phone. The words 'You Lose' flashed at him from the screen and he was tempted to throw the cell phone at the wall.

"I really don't know how the hell you have a high score on this game," Chase muttered, "It's impossible to beat the damn thing."

"I had House's help."

"Cheater," Chase smiled.

"No I am not," Emma snapped back, "He only gave me tips nothing else. How's that cheating?"

Chase raised his hands up in mock surrender and tried not to laugh. House's words about a neurotic pregnancy rang through his head and he briefly wondered if Emma would be the insane pregnant woman that everyone feared. Maybe he did need House's advice for self-preservation.

"What time is our appointment for again?" Chase asked looking at his watch.

"Ten-thirty," she sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Well the doctor's obviously running late. At least I try to be on time with patients."

Emma snorted, "Right, you being on time is about as realistic as me saying that I whole heartedly trust politicians and other lawyers. I don't believe that for a second."

Chase looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Now that was uncalled for. Yes, I do have days where I'm completely off schedule but for the most part surgery runs smoothly."

"You've only been chief for like what, a week?" Emma snapped as she twisted her fingers and nervously played with her hands.

Chase realized that she was lashing out at him not to be mean but because she was scared and nervous. He'd seen her defense mechanism in action enough to know that she distanced herself from people when she was hurting. Hell, practically divorcing him, running back to Australia to be with her father and moving out on him were great examples. Hundreds of other examples flooded his mind from over the years as he reached for her hand in her lap and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything is going to be okay Em," Chase said softly, "Let's just get through today and leave the 'what if's' alone for the moment, alright?"

Emma nodded as a nurse called her name and they both stood up. She took her bag and followed the nurse as Chase lagged behind. The nurse did the basic things that went on in an appointment. She weighted Emma which Chase was relieved to see that she'd gained weight and was now holding stable again. She hadn't lost weight which to him was a mild blessing. Her blood pressure was good and everything looked great numbers wise. The nurse left Emma a gown to change into and closed the door behind her when she left.

Emma looked at the gown then to him, "Turn around."

Chase raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"We've been married for over a decade. I've seen you naked and not to mention every part of you so many times that now after all this time you're choosing to be modest?" Chase asked trying not to laugh as he looked at her curiously.

Emma sighed and frowned, "Please just turn around."

Chase stood and looked out the window, "I can't believe that you're telling me that I have to turn around."

"Well today I'm charging for the free show. Now, if you want to go home and play anatomy…I'm more than happy to strip," Emma replied as she slipped off her jeans and underwear thinking back to Chase's anatomy class in college when he'd used her body as a guide to study from. In reality, not much studying was done besides the near constant hot sex the supposed study session led too.

"Let me call Cuddy and see if she has any old text books on her," Chase joked and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

Slipping the gown on, Emma moved to sit on the exam table and looked at Chase's back. She could feel warmth spread everywhere in her body as she bit her lip. God he was sexy as hell in the light blue scrubs he wore. She was so tempted to just touch him and have a romp in the doctor's office like one of her fantasies had been when she'd been younger. Now that would make her day, plus the anatomy game being played. Just as she was about to jump off the exam table to tempt Chase with her idea, a knock sounded on the door. Chase turned around and looked at her as he sat down in a small chair that looked uncomfortable.

"Come in," Emma called licking her lips one last time and getting a rise out of Chase as he raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

"Hello," The short woman said, "I'm Doctor Ashcroft. You must be Emma."

Emma shook the woman's hand and smiled, "I am and this is my husband Robert Chase."

Chase too shook the doctor's hand, "It's nice to me you."

"You also," Ashcroft said, "I see that you were referred to me by Tim Richard. He's a good doctor and I see that he said that you're high risk pregnancy. I'm sure that you're both aware of that. However, that doesn't mean that this can't be a normal pregnancy. But before we get into that, Emma what was the last day of your last period?"

"June twenty-seventh."

Chase watched as the doctor fished a calculator like instrument out of her pocket. She played with the thing for a few minutes before writing down something and smiling at them, "From the date you gave me you'll be due in early April. I'd say the second."

Emma nodded, "That would mean I'm about six weeks."

Ashcroft nodded, "You are six weeks indeed."

Chase listened to the rest of the appointment absorbing everything that Ashcroft and Emma said with the silent hope that this baby would be alright and that come early April they could meet their baby and not have to worry about anything else in the world then other than that child.

* * *

Chase walked into House's office and sat down in his yellow chair. A group of the doctor's House was testing looked at him curiously. When House spotted him, he limped to the window and closed the blinds. Sitting in the office, Chase closed his eyes realizing that next summer he could very well have a little son or daughter to play with in the warmth, or rock to sleep on the back porch in the summer evening like his mother had done when he'd been a child. Emma was six weeks along and according to Ashcroft, everything looked perfect. It was a blessed relief to hear that but they were both scared still but even that fear couldn't take away his excitement at the idea of a baby. Most of the time he was horribly scared of what would happen but in that moment he chose to focus on the positive things.

The sound of House yelling broke his train of thought as the door to the office was pushed open. House limped in throwing his cane on the chair and opening his lupus book. Taking his pills, House made a face at Chase, "How'd it go? You know anything about hearing with your ears?"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Hearing with your ears? Do you have a case or something?"

"Answer the first question of how'd it went," House said with a Vicodin pill between his lips, "This case is on a need to know basis and your love bird doesn't need to know."

Chase exhaled not wanting to know what illegal activity House was doing, "She's due in April and is six weeks along."

"Prime seating for a miscarriage," House said insensitively, "Damn. I'll remember to send a condolence card and flowers this time Chase."

"Doctor said that everything looked good."

"You and I both know that things change in a split second."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't let our hopes get up?" Chase asked frustrated.

"I'm just saying don't let her get her hopes up about any fetus-"

"Baby, House! That's my unborn child you're talking about and if you think that for one second I'm going to let you crush any hope that Emma has in her heart about being a mother you're dead wrong," Chase snapped, "You don't know that this is going to end badly. This time next year for all you know you could be a grandfather."

Both men stared at each other before House grabbed his cane, "I'm just saying that we both don't want Emma to get hurt again. Not getting emotionally involved at this point would help her best and don't ever call me grandpa again. The word makes me feel old."

Chase snorted, "We've both been emotionally involved since before that baby was conceived. Hell, having sex to make that child was full of emotions House. You might not believe that but Emma and I already have emotions playing into this. There's no way that this won't hurt if she loses this baby. And you are old House."

He turned leaving the office and walked angrily down the hall towards the elevators.

* * *

Closing the door to the garage, Chase flipped on the lights to the semi dark house and smiled as Mel and Finn raced across the hall to see him. Crouching down to pet the dogs, he looked around and listened for any sign of Emma. Hearing nothing, he pushed the dogs away and walked to the kitchen seeing a note that she'd left out. Dinner was in the oven keeping warm. Quickly eating and listening to the messages on his phone, Chase cleaned up his dishes and made his way up stairs. Pushing open the door to the master bedroom, he smiled seeing Emma fast asleep on the bed. Taking off his scrubs, Chase pulled the comforter back and climbed into bed with her. Emma gave a slight moan when he slid his arm under her pillow. Curling his body to hers, Chase closed his eyes as he breathed in her perfume.

"What time is it?" Emma mumbled sleepily.

"Long past your bedtime," Chase said softly.

She gave a small giggle in her sleep and pulled the pillow that she was snuggled to closer, "You get an A for effort on that excuse. What time is it really?"

Chase lifted his head and looked over at his nightstand, "Quarter till eleven."

Nodding, Emma fell back asleep quickly and Chase rested his head down on her pillow, exhausted from the day. His alarm was set for five am when he'd have to get back up and prepare for a new day. It seemed like there weren't enough hours to sleep and the weekend couldn't come fast enough.

"I love you," he said into the darkness before letting his eyes close and listened to the peaceful silence of the house.

* * *

House twirled his cane as he, Emma and Foreman sat down in the auditorium waiting for the 'new recruits' to return victorious.

"This is a power trip. You like being able to play god," Emma said as she sat at the desk next to Foreman, "I can't believe I'm even allowing you to do this. Cuddy is going to kill me when she finds out about this."

"What are you talking about? You're the one play God. Making life over there," House replied staring at the ceiling.

Foreman raised his eyebrows at her, "Something you wanna share?"

"Not at the moment," Emma snapped back, "Stop House! It really is none of your business."

"You're hubby has a fat mouth. He filled me in."

"After you probably black mail, bullied or threatened bodily harm to him."

"That doesn't sound like me at all," House said innocently.

Foreman snorted, "She's probably right House. What did you do to Chase?"

"Nothing," House continued as innocently as he could, "I might have told him about Margie in pediatrics but that's it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'd squeal like a pig too after a threat like that."

The door opened and the recruits walked in somberly.

"Well? What did we figure out?" House asked.

Cut-throat bitch stepped up immediately, "Kutner ignited the patient on fire."

There was a silence in the room before Emma jumped up to her feet, "What?!"

House winced, "Nicely played cut-throat bitch, nicely played."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Four: Breathe

**Author's Note: **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review!I really appreciate it!  
**

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Breathe**

"…_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_  
_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_  
_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to…"_

~ "Breathe" – Taylor Swift

_**August 15…Wednesday…**_

Emma stared at Cut-Throat Bitch and looked from her to Kutner, "You lit a patient on fire?"

Kutner blanched seeing the furious look on Emma's face, "It's not like that."

"How do you not light a patient on fire?" Foreman asked curiously.

"She won't sue because she doesn't even want the government knowing that she's here," Kutner said defending his position.

Emma looked at him angrily, "You burnt a patient! It doesn't matter that's she not going to sue. The next one will for sure! Unbelievable."

Everyone looked at her and she huffed away and left the auditorium. House looked at Kutner with a smirk.

"At least she's not pissed at me for once."

* * *

Chase stood over the table and slowly put stitches in the patient's hip where the surgery had been performed. The nurse handed him the next tool as House walked into the surgery followed by a few of his guinea pigs.

"We have a slight issue," House said standing next to Chase and watching him work.

"I can't help you if it is surgery," Chase said not bothering to look up at House, "I'm booked all day and I'm not working overtime for you again. I've done that enough."

"Hot plans for the night?" House taunted.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Chase taunted back, "What's your issue?"

"It's not surgery; however, it doesn't mean that it's any less important," House stated.

Chase stopped and looked at the nurse across from him. He paused only for a moment before putting the last few stitches in the patient. Pronouncing that the surgery was over, Chase moved out of the OR into the prep room and began to shed his surgical mask and gloves.

What's the problem?" He asked untying the gown that he was wearing over his scrubs and disposing of it.

"Emma. Cut throat bitch here practically gave her a heart attack over the fact that this idiot," House said pointing at Kutner with his cane, "Lit a patient on fire. Big legal drama going on right now, she'll be working late which makes women a little neurotic. Just thought I would warn you and let you know who to send Cuddy after when she comes to you for my ass."

Chase looked at Amber than Kutner with a raised brow, "So…you guys lit a patient on fire? Now my wife has to clean up the mess and I get a crappy dinner?"

Kutner looked apologetic and CTB barely blinked.

"I thought you told Cuddy that more hands would be better and less errors House," Chase sighed as he leaned back against the metal counter and crossed his arms.

Amber opened her mouth and began to protest, "Kutner lit her on fire, not me and-"

"Can I hire you back?" House asked Chase sarcastically as he clasped his hands together like he was praying. House didn't wait for a reply and turned, limping away. Kutner followed along with two other ducklings. Amber looked at Chase as he turned around and began running water to wash his hands.

"You aren't going back to him, are you?" she asked worriedly.

Chase gave her an annoyed look as he began washing his hands with soap, "I've seen my wife more in the few weeks than I ever did working for House. Sure he's brilliant, just not personal life friendly."

"I've heard that," Amber said, "But clearly your marriage survived House, I don't think he's that bad."

Chase barked out a laugh, "She left me for a brief period and nearly divorced me. If that's your version of a happy marriage I'd hate to know what a bad marriage is. Check your facts before you assume something. That's the first thing House will teach you if you really want to learn from him. Besides, I'm happy where I'm at now. We're going to have a baby soon and I'd like to actually be there for the whoel sleepless night thing and dipper changing."

Amber just looked at him like he was crazy before she pulled out a scan and held it up to the light for him.

"Do you think House could be wrong about the diagnosis?" she asked.

"He's gonna fire you for coming to me," Chase said with a grin.

"No he won't," Amber said quickly, "What do you think?"

Chase sighed and looked up at the scan for a moment before looking back at Amber, "I don't think he's wrong."

"If he is how would I prove it? What would you do?"

"I just said I don't think he's wrong."

"Thinking isn't good enough," Amber snapped back and Chase paused looking at her. He smiled a little and shook his head. He could already tell that either Amber and Emma would be the best of friends. They had the same drive and determination. Either they would be friends or they'd kill each other in a few weeks.

"I'd run a blood test for anticentrolmere antibodies," Chase finally told her as he finished washing his hands.

"Could you run the labs?"

"You can't."

"Well I can but-"

"I was making a statement," Chase continued, "You lit a patient on fire. You've got all your privileges suspended. You're not here to ask for advice. You're here to con me into doing you a favor to save your job. Not doing it. Sorry. I get to go home in an hour and I'm not waiting on anything that would stop me. Besides, I might not be working for House anymore but he can still make my life miserable and I'm not risking it."

"How can he make your life miserable?" Amber scoffed, "You're your own person."

"I married his daughter," Chase said as he turned away and grabbed a paper towel, "Find someone else to help you."

"You have a chance to make his life miserable," Amber called to him. Chase stopped with a smile on his face. He was so right about Emma and Amber.

"I'm insulted," Chase said, "You con Cameron by appealing to her humanity-"

"I told her what she wanted to hear."

"And you told me what you thought I wanted to hear.

"If it's any consolation I think your motives are more interesting," Amber said demurely.

Chase scoffed and bit the inside of his cheek, "I cannot believe he fired you."

After a second he nodded at the door, "Go draw his blood. I'll meet you in the lab when I'm finished here."

Amber walked off with a grin and Chase shook his head. Emma might be angry at him for being late but he was far too curious to see how this played out.

* * *

Emma sighed as she sat at the kitchen table looking at the pile work she still had to accomplish before going to bed. The list in her head continued as she thought about the laundry and other chores she also had to do. Sighing again, she grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled out her to do list. She closed her eyes as she felt warm gently rub her neck.

"How was work?" Chase asked softly, "I heard about your patient turning into a camp fire."

Emma gave a small moan of happiness as his hands moved from her neck to her shoulders. She felt his lips against the top of her head and she didn't want to move. She felt good right where she was and she didn't want to change anything in that moment.

"It was long," she finally replied as Chase continued to rub her shoulder, "I have to get up and make dinner. What do you want?"

"I'll make a sandwich. What's that?" Chase asked seeing the list she'd made and pointed at it.

"Everything I have to do before I go to bed ironic considering all I want to do really is sleep," she told him softly. He grunted in response but his hands moved to her shoulder blades and his thumbs rubbed circles in deeply.

"Well you go to bed and I'll do the list," he said finally and Emma's eyes flew open as she turned to look at him.

"Are you willingly saying that you'd do laundry?"

Chase laughed, "I did laundry while you were away fine. Sure I had a few incident but I managed besides I'm pretty sure that I can do it again perfectly."

He watched her and could see the wheels turning in her head as she debated his ability to complete the tasks on the list. Continuing to rub her neck, Chase knew she'd eventually cave.

"I have to call the bank and talk to them about closing accounts," Emma said, "Plus the house needs dusted and I have to call Jane from the homeowner's association back. She wants us to donate some money to some stupid playground thingy that they're trying to build. Not to mention that I have to finish the pile of work here. I don't see how taking a nap will be productive at all."

"How about a deal," Chase said, "You go lay down for an hour and I make us dinner and then I will help with your list. Fair? Besides I think I can call the bank, talk to Jane while cooking. I'm not that shabby at it anyways."

He didn't wait for a response as he took her hands and pulled her up. He guided her through the first floor and up the stairs to their room. She didn't say anything as he forced her to sit down on her side of the bed and bent down to unclasp the strap around her ankle that held the high heels on her foot. She winced as his hand traveled over a blister on the back of her ankle.

"Why don't women wear comfortable shoes?" he asked shaking his head, "You know that once you reach certain point in pregnancy your center of gravity will and these won't be comfortable at all to wear. Hell, they don't look comfy now."

Emma laughed, "High heels, contrary to popular belief cause no problems with pregnancy and I will wear them for as long as I like. Flats make me feel incredibly short."

Chase kissed her softy, "You are short. Always have and with time and gravity you'll shrink. Get used to it because I will hide your shoes if I have to so you won't wear them."

"You wouldn't," Emma smiled as she whispered to him softly.

"Try me," he whispered back as he stood up and grabbed an old University of Sydney t-shirt that he had and watched her change as he pulled back the covers of the bed. Emma slipped in between the sheets and turned on her side to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I've five foot three," she said quietly, "I'm not that short."

Chase just chucked and leaned down to kiss her, "I'm sorry if I've offended your…feeling about your stature. I think you're perfect and I wouldn't want you to change at all."

Emma smiled at him and blinked at him sleepily, "Fine, I give in. I am short but I'm not giving up my heels."

Chuckling again, he stood up and turned the nightstand lamp off. Closing the door behind him, Chase went down stairs and looked at the list again. She'd have to do all the law work but he'd do the list for her. He was seriously considering hiring a maid to come in maybe once or twice a week to help with the chores. Both of them were busy and Emma didn't need the added stress of simple tasks like cleaning. Picking up the list on the table, Chase decided that it'd be easier to let Emma sleep for a few hours than try and complete all the tasks that she'd written down in an hour.

* * *

It was dark when Chase flipped on the lights to the master bedroom a few hours later. Emma was still curled in the position he'd left her with her hand curled in a fist under her chin and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Leaning down, he kissed her head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey you, it's time to wake up," he said, "You won't sleep tonight it if you keep sleeping."

Emma stirred and blinked at him, "Has it already been an hour?"

"About two, I finished the list you made up and dinner is down stair getting cold. I made your favorite."

She nodded and he stood up as she pushed the covers back. She sat up tiredly and Chase stopped moving as he saw it. Red was on the crisp white sheets on their bed. Emma must have seen it to because she cried out in shock.

"Robbie," she whimpered quietly as a tear fell down her cheek.

'Please dear God, not again,' Chase thought as Emma looked at him tearfully.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW ! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry! Next one will be longer! Promise!**

**See you again on the 17th...**

**R4L**

**PS- For all you Gatsby lovers, I posted a new story called Becoming Mrs. Gatsby! Hop over to my author's page and check it out! Reviews are always welcomed!:)**


	5. Chapter Five: Take Me There

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review!**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Take Me There**

"_There's a place in your heart where nobody's been.  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends.  
Take me there.  
Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around.  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out._

_I wanna know, everything about you._  
_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._  
_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._  
_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._  
_Take me there._

_Your first real kiss, your first true love, you were scared._  
_Show me where_  
_You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care._  
_Take me there_  
_I wanna roll down main street and back roads like you did when you were a kid._  
_What makes you who you are, tell me what your story is._

_I wanna know, everything about you._  
_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._  
_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._  
_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._  
_Take me there._

_I wanna roll down main street._  
_I wanna know your hopes and your dreams._  
_Take me, take me there…"_

~ "Take Me There" – Rascal Flatts

Emma covered her eyes with her hand as she laid on a gurney in the ER. The bleeding had mercifully stopped earlier but that wasn't comforting. The intern in the ER moved the wand over her lower abdomen looking for a heartbeat as Chase stood at the end of the gurney where Emma had crossed her feet at the ankles. His arms were crossed over his chest as he made sure that the intern did everything exactly right. None of them made eye contact as the intern spoke up, "You're eight weeks along right Mrs. Chase?"

Before she could reply Chase spoke up, "Did you read her chart before you came over here to familiarize yourself with the case? If you didn't go back and do it now or get someone who knows what the hell they're doing."

The intern looked embarrassed at Chase and scurried away as Emma moved her hand and looked at him, "You didn't have to be mean to the poor kid Robert."

"He should be well aware of anything before he treats you," Chase replied, "It's called being a doctor and he needs to learn. I'm not gonna let the kid treat you if he isn't one hundred percent sure on everything."

She didn't say anything as Kutner, one of House's interviewees, returned with the intern. He also didn't make eye contact with Chase or Emma as he introduced himself and explained what he was about to do. He awkwardly moved the gown the Emma wore higher till it was just above her ribs and the blanket that covered her down a little past hip bone. Taking the wand and putting it on Emma's tummy, Kutner talked with the intern teaching him a better technique of how to ultrasound while Chase stood impatiently at Emma's feet, his face devote of any emotion.

His mind flashed back to the conversation he'd had with House and he didn't want to accept the fact that maybe the older man had been right when he'd suggested that Chase or Emma not become emotionally attached to the baby. For all he knew, they could have lost their fourth child tonight and he didn't think that either of them would be able to handle any more heartbreak. Just as Kutner switched places with the intern, Cuddy showed up.

"I heard that you two were here," she said softly to him, "How is everything?"

Chase looked at Cuddy frustrated, "We've been waiting trying to figure out if our baby still has a heartbeat and the idiot intern had to go get this…Kutner guy, who is now turning this into a little teaching experiment. I'd like to know if I'm still an expecting father at this point."

Cuddy looked at Kutner and the intern with a harsh look, "Doctor Kutner?"

Emma's eyes flashed to Chase's and he could see fear in them. He gently ran a hand over her foot and gave it a soft squeeze, "Everything is going to be fine Emma no matter what. I promise."

She didn't relax and they both knew his words were hollow till Kutner smiled at them and flicked on a switch so that everyone could hear the quick heartbeat of the baby. Emma burst into tears at hearing it and Chase quickly moved to be by her side and held her hand.

"Looks like you've got a fighter," the intern said with a smile and Chase resisted the urge to punch the guy in the face. Emma squeezed his hand hard and Chase watched as Kutner removed the wand the sound stopped.

"Everything looks good," he said, "However you need to be on bed rest for the next week or so. This could happen again and it could result in an actual miscarriage. Mrs. Chase probably just had a bleed and because of no actually cramping slept through it. I'd also suggest that you get screened for a condition known as incompetent or weaken cervix because she has had prior damage to her body from two D&Cs and an ectopic pregnancy. It is very possible that she is a high risk for that condition."

Chase nodded listening to Kutner's diagnosis and ran his thumb over the back of Emma's hand. His diagnosis seemed right in that Emma's chances of miscarriage were high due to prior traumas and bed rest was the best option for her. Kutner stated that they'd be able to leave as soon as he'd finished the discharge paperwork and he left them with a smile.

Cuddy looked at Emma, "I'll see you two Mondays from now."

Emma opened her mouth and protested, "Lisa I can easily work from home. It's not a big deal."

She just shook her head, "I've already got everything sorted Emma. Don't worry. Stress isn't good for you or your baby. See you in a week and a half."

She left and Emma looked at Chase, "Go tell her that I'll-"

"Emma," Chase said looking at the monitor that showed her heart rate rising, "You need to rest."

He watched as her heart rate slowed down and he ran his fingers gently through her hair as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "You heard what Kutner said, this could happen again. You need to take care of yourself and this baby now. Stress isn't good for you or the baby and work will stress you out. It's probably what triggered this accident. Let's just focus on the moment of getting you home and we'll readdress work in a week's time, fair? Besides, this time is different. You could stop working tomorrow. We're not going to suffer financially so don't worry."

Emma looked up at him and nodded, "Alright."

He smiled and lean down to kiss her, "I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled back at him happily, "I know. I love you too."

* * *

Emma sat in bed the next morning as Chase stood at the mirror putting his tie on.

"Department meeting?" She asked yawning.

"Unfortunately," Chase said turning to look at her, "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'm used to getting up early. It's no big deal."

Giving her a kiss on the lips, Chase smiled, "Call me if you need anything. Promise?"

"I'll be stuck in bed all day. I'll be fine."

Chase took his keys off the nightstand and grabbed his wallet, "I'm not sure what time I'll be home so if you get hungry don't wait up."

"Could you do something for me?" Emma asked uncomfortable with having to rely on Chase so much to do things for her. He could tell she didn't want to asked him for something and he smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her.

"Sure," Chase said, "What do you need?"

"Can you please bring something home to do like a book or magazine or something? I don't think I have anything to do for the week," she said nervously, "If you can't I understand."

Chase shook his head, "I'm sure that I can find something. It's not a big deal Em. Don't worry."

With one last kiss, Chase left Emma to fall back asleep as he shut the light off and closed the door behind him. The sun was rising and reflected off the stainless steel appliances in the kitchen as he poured himself a cup of coffee to take with him on the way to work. Making sure the house was locked, Chase left making a mental note to stop and pick up dinner on his way home along with a few magazines that Emma would like. He was sure she'd probably devour them in a day and made a second mental note to stop at the library sometime in the next two days to pick up some movies, music and books for her.

"We need to talk," Chase said stepping into House's office as the man looked up at him from his reading.

"Did my daughter finally come to her sense and leave your sorry ass? If you need a bed I know that Wilson takes in lost divorcees," House sneered.

Chase rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair opposite House, "Your daughter, my wife, is on bed rest. She had a scare last night and I'm sure that Cuddy already filled you in on her not being here for the next few weeks, possibly longer."

House tossed aside the magazine he'd been reading and looked at Chase seriously, "She's alright though?"

"I think she may go insane being stuck all day in bed but yeah, both she and the baby are okay at the moment but I need you to do something."

House raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Behave. Emma doesn't need to be stressed out about your activities."

"I'm a perfect angel but yeah," House grunted, "I'll behave."

Chase looked taken aback, "Just like that?"

"Well you asked so nicely…" House mocked, "I've got it covered. Chill out. She'll be fine."

They looked at each other for a moment before House spoke again, "You need something else wombat?'

"Think you could help me find a maid?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

House snorted, "You gonna bang her too?"

"I want the maid for Emma," Chase said quietly, "She has enough to do without worrying about how the floor will be cleaned. Cleaning shouldn't be an issue besides it'll get you out of clinic duty which I know you love to do."

House looked at Chase, "Fine. Will do…now get out of my office before I'm seen talking to you."

* * *

Emma sat up in bed late in the afternoon reading an old tattered copy of A Princess of Mars. It'd been Chase's when they were younger and she'd found it in her nightstand drawer. Her mind jumped back to a memory that she'd long forgotten…

_She spotted a fifteen year old Chase sitting on the hill side facing the beach as the sun set. It was summertime and their families had, with the exception of Rowan Chase, returned to their beach houses for a few weeks of relaxation. Things had been different this year, Rowan and Marianne had divorced and her mother had been diagnosed with cancer that she'd told no one about. Emma had stumbled across her mother's journal entry that had been detailed about everything that had happened and was going to happen. She had been trying all week to forget the journal entry and the word cancer written over and over again. She turned her thoughts to Rowan and Marianne who had been drinking more than ever. Even Chase was not able to get her to stop._

_Twelve year old Emma smoothed her dress over her stomach as she approached Chase. In the past few months she'd started seeing him as something more than a friend. He was turning into her crush and she'd had to stop herself from staring at him several times that week. He'd grown tall her and she'd seen the muscles in his back flex when he'd moved a piece of lawn furniture earlier that day for her mother and couldn't help but be fascinated by his body. Chase turned the page of the book and his short hair moved with the wind a little. Emma blushed at the thought of touching his hair and running her fingers through it. She felt like a little girl but it was true._

_She slowly sat down on the grass next to him and didn't say anything at first. She just watched the ocean and slowly worked up the courage to talk to him. _

"_What are you reading?" she asked as Chase turned the page again. _

"_A Princess from Mars," he replied, "It's by Edgar Rice Burroughs. You'd like it."_

"_Would you read it to me?" Emma asked not censoring her words like she always did, "I like your voice and hearing you talk. It's comforting and…"_

_Chase stared at her and she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks, "What's up with you? You've been acting weird all week." _

_Emma looked away from him and felt a tear roll down her cheek as all the emotions she'd been trying so hard to bury came racing to the surface but she wasn't going to let Robbie see her cry. She'd rather die than face that._

"_Nothing is wrong…" she lied to him._

_Her voice had cracked a little and Chase's hand on her narrow shoulder forced her to turn and look at him. _

"_Hey," he said gently, "We're friends and I want to help. Tell me what's wrong."_

_Emma threw herself into his arms and sobbed telling him the whole story of how earlier in the week she'd been looking for a flashlight when she'd knocked her mother's journal off the table and had accidentally read the most recent journal entry about the cancer diagnosis and the details that had been included. She felt him hold her tight and rest his chin on top of her head as she cried into his jacket. He mumbled to her that everything would be alright but she needed to calm down._

_Having finally told someone about her mistake, Emma managed to do what Chase had said and calm herself down enough that she realized that Chase had laid down with her and that she was tucked into his side. His large warm hand was running slowly up and down her arm sending the butterflies in her stomach crazy. She saw him pick up the book and turn to the first page. _

_He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "We'll get through this together Emma. Don't worry. Now since we both need an escape, close your eyes and I'll read you the book from the beginning."_

_Emma did as Chase instructed. His voice was deep and steady as he read. She could feel herself drifting off into sleep as he continued reading the enchanting tales of Barsoom. She'd woken up the next morning in her bed wearing the previous days clothing and the book was on her nightstand with a note attached to it. _

'_Read this whenever you need comfort. Sometimes we all need an escape from the bad things and take comfort in the joys of the world, even if it's imaginary. –R'_

_Twelve year old Emma Aslin smiled and sat down opening to book to the page that Robert had finished reading. She could almost hear his voice in her head reading to her as she curled up in the window seat to read and escape the sadness she felt…_

Opening the back cover of the book, Emma smiled as Chase's note slid out showing signs of aging. It was old and crinkled but it still brought the same smile to her face that it had the near twenty years ago when she'd first read it.

"What's that?"

She looked up seeing Chase loosening his tie, "A book. What time is it?"

"Close to six," Chase said lying down next to her and leaned in to kiss her, "What did you do today?"

Holding up the book so he could see the cover, she shrugged, "It was all I could find in my nightstand to read."

Chase looked shocked at seeing the book, "You still have that old thing? It's what eighteen years old now?"

Emma nodded, "I kept your note too."

She gave him the folded up paper and rested her head against his shoulder, "I figured that you'd want it back someday. I just haven't gotten the chance to return it."

Chase chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "I still can't believe you have it. I thought that over time you'd just loose it or something. We'll have to keep it to read later to the kids."

Before Emma could reply, her stomach growled in hunger.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

Chase kissed her head and closed his eyes as her head rested above his heart, "Eat if you're hungry next time. I brought home subs from the store. Turkey or Ham?"

"Ham," Emma said softly enjoying the feeling of being in his arms and smiled as more memories of a younger Chase came to mind.

* * *

House put the key into the lock of Emma and Chase's house. He'd snatched the key from Chase's locker the day before had made a copy while Chase had been in surgery. Opening the door and closing it behind him, he limped to the couch where Emma was laying down. Dropping his bag on the coffee table, he watched as she jumped, startled from her sleep and blinked at him tiredly, "House?"

"The one and only Sleeping Beauty," he replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're on day two of Operation B.R.T.S.T.M.C.A.C.H.F.B.A.F.C.O.A.S.A.P"

"Operation what?" Emma asked as House set up the laptop that he'd brought with him.

"Operation Bed Rest to Save Mini Chase and Cure House from Boredom and Fulfill Chase's orders ASAP. B.R.T.S.T.M.C.A.F.B.A.F.C.O.A.S.A.P"

Emma rolled her eyes, "What did Robert order you to do?"

"Behave and locate you a house cleaner. He doesn't want you all stressed out. His words not mine," House said as a video feed of the auditorium came to the screen, "Good morning my ducklings and welcome to another day of eliminations. Today, we're having a little twist. Until Emma and I find a cleaner for her house, you're all taking turns coming over and dusting. Think of it as quality one on one time with Mommy and Daddy. The doctor who now has the title of 'Holy Lighter' can go first since you stressed her out the most and landed us in this little predicament that we're now stuck. See you soon."

House closed the laptop and grabbed the remote, "Chase get the sport channel?"

Emma rolled her eyes again, "International so he can watch Australian teams too."

The phone rang and Emma sighed in relief, "Cuddy's calling."

"Good," House said, "You can thank her and Chase for sending me to you."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**See you on the 30th! Thanks to everyone who takes time and leaves a review!:)**


End file.
